NaruSasuIs it real
by Killeryoyo13
Summary: Naruto has found himself in pain with his love for Hinata but everything changes when Naruto reailzes that Sasuke is being more then a friend to him. But everythings turns upside down once Naruto finds Sasuke in the woods. - Takes Place at a high school-
1. Chapter 1

NaruSasu is it real?

Intro

Reality,  
What is reality, how can we tell when we're in reality? And not in some made up dream that we have always wanted since we were little? To tell you the truth, I never really cared whether I've been in the real world up till now. I mean why I would care to be in a world where people avoid you because you have some demon in you. Seriously I would much rather the fake dream world where no one can hurt me; then again even the dream world isn't always so perfect. Now that I've come so far, how can I even tell when life is real? How about I tell you a story about how I found out that reality wasn't all that bad, and how I found my way through reality. Actually believing in it, actually believing that the real life existed, and even of how I fell in love. I shall share my story, my story might not be always happy, but deep down in my heart I believe it's real.

It all started with a girl, a girl named Hinata . . . .

-Chapter One; How it starts

I was asleep in my room drifting off into my dream of happiness, and of never ending happy clouds that drift away in the bright blue sky that surrounds me. I think it's the greatest thing in the world. I keep drifting up, and away in the clouds. I watch the tree's smiling and waving at me. Do I truly love this or do I just love it because it's the closest thing to true happiness to me? Sadly I know this is not real, I believe that sometime it will even rain it my so called dream. I was suddenly woken by the roaring in my stomach that begged for food. I suddenly fell out of the sky and out of my dream land. I watched the clouds and trees waving me goodbyes, and as they only smiled at me. I popped out of the happiness into the dark reality that flew into my vision.

I noticed that I was still feeling a bit dizzy from my fall from dream land to the real world that was going to hate me for the rest of the day. Why does everyone in reality have to hate me so? Why can't I just disappear into the dream world forever, and be forgotten in this horrible reality that hated me so? I wobbled out of my lonely bed, and stared at the kitchen, thinking about what I should eat for today.

So many choices . . . not!

"Looks like ramen again" I said to myself as I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a thing of ramen so I could start cooking it. I stared down at the cooking ramen; at least the ramen wouldn't hate me. Oh my god. What am I saying? The ramen isn't living, it can't hate me! Moments passed, and the ramen was almost ready to eat. I adverted my gaze toward the clock that was staring me down, and it struck 8:00am.

Oh my god!

Of course when I'm about to eat, I have to leave for class now. I growled out loud as I grabbed my thing of ramen and ran out the door. I was trying to eat it and run at the same time. Lucky I had a success, and threw it away in the garbage when I go to the school. I have math of course . . . not my strong point! I hurried down the long halls of the school, and barley making it to my classroom on time. I sat down breathing heavily, I could barley breathe at all. When I looked up from the desk, the teacher wasn't here, I wonder where she was? Someone walked to desk and sat down next to me with a smile.

"Gee, Naruto you look really tired, did you oversleep again?" Sakura laughed as she pointed at me rudely, I really wasn't in the mood for this. I wanted to slap her, but well couldn't really do that. I already get detention enough anyway.

"Y-yeah, I was having a good dream and didn't want to wake up." I said with a sigh in my voice as I was getting really tired of Sakura, and by this point I really didn't care anymore. I watched Sakura look at Ino as they began laughing together.

"Oh my god, did you hear that Ino? Naruto had a good dream; it was probably about ramen and his failures." Sakura snorted.

"Yeah probably was, aww Naruto was the ramen good?" Ino shouted drawing everyone's attention, I was starting to get really mad, I mean Sakura was already getting on my nerves but come on no need to be rude about all of it.

"SAKURA!" Someone yelled as they walked into the classroom and sat in the desk next to me, his raven hair fluttered as he sat down glaring at Sakura. "Stop being rude Sakura, your dreams are more embarrassing then Naruto's, so how about you shout your pie-hole." The raven opened his dark endless eyes as they glared at Sakura pricing her to her seat.

"Oh Sasuke, I was just joking around right Naruto" Sakura tried to smile at me so she could get a smile back; but I ignored her, and stared passed her seeing Hinata smile. Oh my, she looks even prettier today then she did yesterday. I wonder if she thinks about me at all. I watched Sakura stomp her foot and walk away to her seat still glaring me.

"Ptsss, you okay Naruto?" Sasuke had asked me leaning in from the side if his desk, I slowly glanced at him, and I could see a slight smile that appeared on his face. I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke ever smile before, but then again I'm not around Sasuke as much as I used to in Jr. High.

"Yeah, why you ask?" I looked over at him and noticed that his smile went away.

"You just seemed spaced out that's all," what's with him? Moody much, within minutes he went from mad to happy, and to mad again.

"Oh, I was just thinking" I said brightly, trying to get a positive reaction out of him again, but it didn't quite work this time. Sasuke just nodded, and he didn't say another word till later.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears." The raven walked away from me heading in the other direction, walking to his next class. He didn't even wait for me to say anything. I was still thinking about something to say, but he just walked off. I wonder why he told me that, does he know that I'm unhappy all the time. Actually he probably does we were friends for years and now he's still trying to be a friend to me . . . .could I still be in reality?


	2. Chapter 2

NaruSau is it real?

Chapter two; Spin the bottle

I hurried to my next class, thinking of the raven that said such kind words to me, why is he always so nice to me? I mean can it really be true that I have an actual friend that would care if I erased from reality? I sat down in my desk staring out into space, just scribbling on my paper that was supposed to be my homework, and of course I ruined it. I starting to slip away from reality, and back to my so called dream land. It was like my dream exploded into a million pieces as the teacher picked my homework up, and hit me on the top of my head with his notebook.

"Naruto!" He yelled at me, I slowly slipped into the reality zone, and stared at the teacher. Not even understanding why he was yelling at me. That's all I hear is yelling, why can't people ever explained things kindly to me, maybe then I won't act like such an idiot.

"What?"

"Don't get that tone of voice with me!" He yelled back at me, his eyes were like daggers stabbing me in the back. I just finally gave in with a loud sigh glaring at the teacher, and put that stupid fake smile back on my face which I hated.

"Sorry what is it?" I transformed into that happy person that everybody thought they knew and loved.

"Well you jus scribbled on your homework you idiot!" I hadn't even noticed till I looked down at my paper, and there were the gray lines on my paper; they were so ugly in so many ways. It was like those lines were the lines of my embarrassment and disbelief in my homework. I looked up from the paper to see the whole class laughing and pointing at me. There she stood out, the purple haired girl looked at me with a grin and giggled along with the rest of the class. I couldn't believe my own eyes, Hinata was laughing at me for the first time in my life and it was something that I didn't want to believe, but I had to.

"O-oh, I'm very sorry sir! It wasn't on purpose, seriously I didn't mean to." I tried explaining, but he just didn't understand me. Took a sticker and stuck it on my face and moved on. I looked down embarrassed, snatching the sticker off of my head and looked at it, it said: F for failure. I couldn't bare it, I bent down in my desk hiding myself from the world and cried. The tears hid behind that mask I wore, and they were deep inside where no one knew how to get to. That was where "dream land" was. The rest of the day I was in dream land, and to never escape from time I was floating in a boat staring at beauty. The purple haired girl stared at me with a smile, she giggled as I paddled making us float father away from reality.

Deep in my heart I believed that it was the greatest thing in the world, I thought it was true happiness, but I didn't know what true happiness felt like. But I truly did feel like I knew what it was; being there with Hinata, but it was all a lie in my heart. That's what hurt the most, that my happiness was just a lie in my heart. Oh all I ever wanted was to feel the happiness that was real, in reality, and not the fake happiness that I had in my dreamland.

Later that day I was on my way to lunch, I walked through the big doors that led to the dark lunch room. Actually I wasn't that hungry for a change, and I was starting to feel a little dizzy. I walked over to a table and sat down laying my head on the table, my stomach was starting to feel icky now. A quite voice raised me to their face, and there he stood. The raven.

"Hey Dobe, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke grinned at me, and sat at the table to join me in my pain.

"My stomach hurts really bad, I feel like I'm going to be sick." I said to the raven as he looked down at me with a worried expression. Then I felt it, the weird feeling of something rushing up my throat, I darted for the bathroom. Sasuke followed me in. What surprised me was that Sasuke got a paper towel and wiped to make sure I didn't get anything on my face. I felt myself suddenly blushing.

" Dobe you really shouldn't run while eating, that's what got you sick probably." Sasuke pointed out to me, and threw away the paper towel. Oh he's probably right; I was in a rush this morning.

Wait! How'd he know? I guess he saw me . . .

"Oh, I guess you're right" I said quietly, not wanting to admit it to Sasuke. I don't really know why I felt that way, but I did. Out of nowhere Sasuke patted my head, messing up my hair.

"Ha, ha, don't go running, and getting every single day now." Sasuke actually smiled at me for the second time today. He walked out of the bathroom signaling me to fallow him. So I did, and we walked out of the bathroom. As soon as we walked out, there stood Ino smiling cheerfully at the both of us, but mainly at Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke, Naruto,"

"Hey," Sasuke rolled his eyes, staring in the other direction. He looked really annoyed like he always does, and I could really see it in his eyes.

"You two should go to my party tonight, it's Friday and all. So you two should come." I could tell that Ino was just pretending to be nice to me because Sasuke was here, and I could see in her eyes too. She didn't want me to go, and I wasn't planning on it either.

"Ugh, sure we'll go, I mean you won't stop bugging me till I do anyway." Sasuke sighed. What did he say? I was going too!

"Okay cool, Naruto you should come too!" She smiled, and run up with Sakura, I saw her point a thumbs up at Sakura. The both of them giggled and ran into the lunch room. I turned toward Sasuke, glaring at him in my fury. I was very angry, I didn't agree to go to the party!

"What?" The raven raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"I didn't agree to go to this party, why in the hell did you tell her I was going?" I shouted at Sasuke, he rolled his eyes again. Grabbing my arm he dragged me back into the bathroom. I tried to struggle away, but I failed. He stared at me with those deep endless eyes of his. They hooked me into a trace that made me stop and come back down to reality.

"Listen Naruto, I really don't want to be left alone at this part. You're my best friend, and I want you to come too so I won't go insane. I agreed to go because I knew Ino wouldn't stop bugging me till I agreed. So please be a friend and come." I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, it was so strange to hear Sasuke say all of this. I didn't argue with him, so I nodded, and I was released by his trance. I mean it wasn't really a trance, but it sure felt like one. It was a great feeling, almost as good at my dream land.

Did I really just say that?

Later that day I waited outside of my dorm room waiting for Sasuke, and he eventually showed up because I refused to go into Ino's room by myself. Sasuke said the exact same thing apparently, so we showed up together. Right when we arrived, of course people swarmed Sasuke like flies attracted to light. Sasuke was getting annoyed by all of it too. While everyone was doing their own thing at the party I must have slipped away from reality because I was floating up above the clouds again, but this time I was alone. No purple haired girl and I were sad that she wasn't there. I floated for a while watching the trees waving at me, till I heard my name being called, and that's when I slipped away saying my goodbyes to the trees.

"Earth to Naruto, we're playing a game now, playing or not?" It was the annoying Ino of course, and she was about to hit me on the side of my head till I slap her hand away. I nodded, to agreeing to play. I sat across from Sasuke in a little circle seeing that Sakura and Ino had already sat next to him. Gaara was sitting next to me, and on the other side were Shikamar, and Lee. Beside them were Ten-Ten, Sakura, Sasuke, and then Ino, and Hinata. I was still dazing back when I saw it! The bottle and it was put in the center of the circle, I couldn't believe it, I was about to play SPIN THE BOTTLE! I knew Sakura and Ino had a dirty trick planned for me, and I wasn't going to like it.

The first turn was Sakura and she smiled at Sasuke. She spun the bottle, it spun and spun and spun again still it slowed down and pointed directly at Rock Lee. I saw Sakura's eyes widen, Lee was not who she wanted obviously, and leaned in for the stuck her tongue out as if she was traumatized by it. After a while the turns finally made it to me and everyone stared at me, I dazed down at the bottle then at Hinata. I sure hope I get Hinata, it would be a dream come true, I spun it really hard and shut my eyes. I was scared to know who it was pointing to. When I opened them, my mouth dropped and I couldn't believe it . . . It . . . it . . . it was Sasuke!

"No, guy's can't kiss guys!" Ino shouted out really loud. Yes! Guys can't kiss guys!

Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Ino we all know that no matter what, you still have to kiss them just be quite, it's so annoying." He said sitting back down, and so did Ino as she glared at me. I was very nervous I didn't know what to do, but it wasn't like I never kissed Sasuke before anyway. I leaned in toward him till our lips touched, and there it was the greatest feeling in the world. It was a bitter sweet; it was so great but so wrong at the same time. I felt like I was in my dream land, but so much better! This was reality, and it felt as if we were in heaven floating above clouds in the endless world. Is it real, or was it reality? By this point I hadn't really known till the feeling of floating above clouds went away, and Sasuke and I were staring at one another.

"Gee! That was almost 40 seconds, couldn't you have ended it sooner like at 5!" Someone shouted me, but I didn't even look to see who it was. I looked over at Hinata and her gaze had no expression, and I couldn't believe that I actually kissed him in front of her. I stood up, and barged out of the room, I ran down several halls till I reached my dorm. I lay on my bed, soaking the pillow with tears.

What's happening to me?

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

NaruSasu Is it real?

Chapter three:

Have you ever felt like that you were totally alone and that nobody would give a care, have you ever felt like all that's ever entered in your life is PAIN? Have you ever felt truly alone that you couldn't take it anymore? Well I have and I'm sure I'm not the only one that has, and the more I think about this the more I realize I'm wrong. Lately I've been feeling different and in many ways, but right now there is one thing I haven't gotten out of my head and it's the only thing that's given me a smile, and a true happy smile, which hasn't happened in a long time. As soon as I got back from Ino's party, I made a run for it to my room, and laid there thinking about that kiss. I didn't even enter dream land that night.

How can I still be thinking about this? I mean come on it was just a kiss, and it's not like I hadn't kissed Sasuke before. I can't forget the first time I kissed him it was an accident though, but it was still a kiss. That was nothing, afterword I thought nothing of it, big whoop! But tonight, oh I can't even explain how it was, it was like being in heaven floating above the clouds that were smiling and waving at me. Maybe even better, it was amazing. I can still feel Sasuke's lips on mine, and I actually enjoyed the feeling. I would even give anything in the world to feel that again.

That feeling actually made me feel like I was worth something, I actually felt as if I was happy. But why did that last so long? Sasuke took so long to let go, then again I took so long to let go, what in the

world was I thinking?

The next day I woke up from a dream, and it was early in the morning probably about 3:45am; I looked around and breathed in softly. A dream actually woke me up for once, and for a change I did not slip away from reality. I couldn't exactly remember what I was dreaming about, but the more I started thinking about it, it gradually came back to me. I couldn't believe what I just dreaming. I was dreaming about Sasuke!

I was kissing Hinata, and then out of no WHERE Hinata vanished and Sasuke walked toward me, and slowly wrapped his arms around me in his victory. I don't think he was wearing any clothes either! His crotch stuck out so much. Wait, why am I even trying to remember that, but he looked so HOT, wait! No, no, that's something Sakura would say. Still . . . I . . . I . . . liked it. It was one of the best dreams I have ever had, I actually felt loved; it wasn't even like a lustful dream. If it was that then the whole dream would have been SEX! But all he did was see me cry and hug me and rocked me in his arms till I smiled and never did let go of me.

Why am I thinking this about Sasuke, he's not only the most popular guy in school, but now I understand why Sakura and Ino are all over him, he's such a great kisser, AHH . . . stop thinking about . . . about . . . his . . . crotch . . . . NO! Bad! No! No more thinking about Sasuke, it's bad for you to dream about someone you won't ever end up with. I must focus on Hinata, I've been dreaming about her since forever, and just now Sasuke, so this dream won't make a difference in my life! Hey I know! Maybe I should go ask Hinata out today, it would get my mind off of the . . . Raven.

Later on the day I got dressed, and looked in the mirror seeing my reflection scared me. Ask me why I'm scared? I really don't know why, it was just a feeling I would get while thinking If I wasn't good enough for the world. "It's funny how the ones we need don't know where there." I felt so alone in this world, and I seriously I really shouldn't care, it's a worthless case, but I did truly feel that way. Maybe it was the clothes, I should wear something else for a change, I always wore way too much orange. I walked over to my closet, and looked at the clothes that hung up in it. Well doesn't look like much, but It looks like I will be wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. The jeans had rips in them, but that was okay, I was growing to like the look.

I finally got out of my lonely room and traveled down the halls, I was going to go to Hinata's room, but she was almost never in her room. So I left the school building and decided to take a walk in the park. There I saw myself walking on that lonely road again, and I didn't know what to do about it. I sighed, and put that mask back on. I would just drift away from reality, but for a change I wasn't going to. I was just going to try and live the day, and not going to "dream land" for a change.

I saw sitting there watching the kids playing with their parents, and they all just looked way too happy. It was such a cute thing to see, and then it made me sad. I couldn't have that kind of happiness, my parents, they're dead. Personally I'm glad I never knew them. I hate to saying that, but I do. It would have been harder to let go of them if I had known them. It's just easier this way. As a few hours passed, and I was still day dreaming about my parents, I never knew that it was painful to see so much happiness around me.

As soon as I was done with the happiness around me, I got up and started walking back to the dorm rooms. On my way I noticed the glint of purple hair walk passed a corner. There she was walking down the road that led to happiness, and I followed like a puppy wanting someone to care for me, and hug me. But what I found was not what I wanted.

There they walked, they were happy, and happy they were. What I see in my eyes is what I would never want to believe. But I had to for my sake. Hinata was holding hands with Kiba, and they looked so happy. I could feel it, the fury burning in my heart, burning through my lungs, egging me on. I got up and dashed toward Kiba. I didn't know why I was darting at him, it really wasn't his fault. He slowly turned around at me and glared stupidly at me, thought no words were said it was all glaring at each other. There I was steamed, I clenched my fist and closed my eyes and swung my fist. I heard someone yell out my name ! I must have hit him, but no I didn't hit Kiba who was my target. I ended up hitting someone else. He laid on the ground, and all I could hear was the sound of my heart thumping. The raven was on the ground, and I HIT him, blood dripped down from his nose and there it was the name "irony"

"Sasuke!" Kiba and Hinata shouted as they looked down at him, seeing if he was okay. All I could do was stand there and watch. I couldn't believe it Sasuke had gotten in the way of my punch! That punch was meant for Kiba NOT Sasuke.

"Sasuke, c…can you hear me?" Hinata whispered as she waved her hand across his face trying to get the slightest reaction out of him. Sasuke leaned up and touched his nose, whipping the blood away, and he breathed in as if it was nothing.

"N…N...N…NARUTO, how could you, what were you thinking?" I actually heard the words leave her mouth, and I just didn't know what to say, I was speechless. I leaned my head down staring at the ground in shame, shame, and shame.

"Hinata don't worry about it, you and Kiba go on with your own business, don't blame Naruto." The raven spoke to Hinata and Kiba. They did as he said and left. I watched Hinata walk out of my life with her companion as they held hands disappearing in the distance.

So slice open my veins, and let the romance bleed away…


	4. Chapter 4

NaruSasu, Is it real?

Chapter four: Addicted

I stared off in space thinking that I made the biggest mistake. I needed to fall down from the sky, and down to the ground, falling past the grass, and slowly falling out of reality. I fell back into the dream zone that loved me so. But did it really love me? Nothing could ever love me, and I couldn't tell I was wrong, All I could ever want was right here in front of me, staring into my eyes, but I refused to believe it. I was being "stubborn." I walked through the field of flowers of dreamland, and watch the sky glisten right in front of me, but I fell back to reality. Something touched my hand, pulling me back to reality or was I really in reality?

"Earth to Naruto, can you hear me?" The raven touched my skin, and he felt so soft and beautiful. I couldn't believe how amazing this feeling was before till his hand touched me, and liked it. "Naruto, are you okay?" he spoke again, and he spoke like an angel. I stared at the angel, and gazed at him clueless, his eyes said it all. Those endless eyes if his.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine . . . uh, why are you being so nice? I just punched you in the nose, b-but, I'm sorry!" I found myself just blabbering on and, on, and I had no idea why.

"Oh, it's okay. It's not like you planned on punching me, but you didn't hear me call your name to stop the punch." Sasuke explained as he walked closer to me.

"Oh so it was you that called out my name, but why did you try to stop my punch?" I asked.

"I didn't want you getting into a fight with Kiba," He smiled at me, a smile that cleared my head from everything that was going on at the moment. I found myself in his arms, gazing down at me. I didn't know what to say to him, I smiled back at him. I could feel my face burning red, everything suddenly went pitch-black.

I was walking through that field of flowers again; heck they weren't even real flowers. I was wondering around in a dream, I walked closer and closer to something, no it was a person. He walked closer to me and he touched my cheek. I stared at him endlessly with such longing eyes. He lifted my chin, and there he was. The Raven was staring down at me, wanting to kiss me. So I let his lips touch mine, and it was like returning to heaven but not heaven. I was happy, but sad at the same time; a lone tear ran down my cheek, and dropped to the ground. I froze in the kiss, and leaned in toward him, deepening the kiss, wanting more and more. But what I was wanting was not what I got. Right at that second the raven pulled away from me.

My eyes shot open, and I looked around franticly looking at my surrounding. Finding a room, and not just a room, because it wasn't even my room! I was in someone else's room. Wait, what happened? I was outside with Sasu . . . no . . . no . . . this can't be his room, can it? I felt something lying next to me, he's warm and soft. I turned to see Sasuke's arm around me, he was sleeping soundly right next to me. His dark raven hair fluttered across his face as he slept. Looking at his chest as it heaved up and down in his sleep. His lips were half open, letting the sweet air blow in and out. He was cured up in a ball; he looked so cute . . . like a little kid . . . an adorable kid that would sleep by the side of someone that would care.

I turned to my side and giggled to myself, I was amused that Sasuke, the most popular guy in school was asleep by my side, and was looking so innocent of everything. Then again he probably was for all I knew, I didn't know much about him anymore . . . . Wait a minute, what was with my dream . . . that was Sasuke in my dream! Oh god it happened again, two dreams about Sasuke in one day and how weird is that? Sasuke suddenly spoke in his sleep, and he sounded sad about it too. " . . . Naruto . . ."

He was calling my name?

"N-no, Naruto . . . please . . . don't leave me alone . . . I'm lost without you," The raven murmured in his sleep and I looked closer in on his face and noticed a tear running down his cheek. I wiped it away, and rested my hand on his cheek. His voice seemed to draw me in closer toward him. I warped my arms around him; I could hear his soft breathing again. I didn't even realize that I had fallen away from reality again. This time I didn't even want it, it just pulled me away like pulling a rope, and it was so fast that I just seemed to be floating up in the blue sky staring at the shimmering water that waved under me. I seemed to be all alone; I waited there for a while, feeling the cool breeze on my pale cheeks. I started getting a feeling in my stomach, and it was starting to give me the up and down feeling like I was on a roller coaster or something. I began to think that I've never really had this feeling before, and for the first time in my life I had that feeling. The feeling was trying to tell me something but I didn't quite get it at first, till the Raven poured in my thoughts. I wanted to drift back to reality, and I didn't really understand why, but I knew it had something to do with . . . Sasuke.

I heard loud screaming coming from next door, and I didn't know what the screaming was abou, but I didn't really care all that much. It didn't involve me, so why should I care? I got up from the bed anyway, noticing that the spot next to me was rather cold. Sasuke wasn't laying there anymore, where was he? I thought to myself as I got up from the bed and looked out the window. I saw Gaara and Lee shouting g at each other. The argument ended with Lee smacking Gaara's face as he stomped off to his room probably. I watched Gaara stand there for a few minutes, he looked . . . sad . . . I wonder why? But I didn't wonder about it for very long, right when Gaara walked away, my thoughts on it dropped, and I lay back on the bed.

Unfortunately I lay down harder than I thought; I lost balance and fell off the bed, banging my head down against the floor. It made a loud thump, and shook the table in the room. I was totally dizzy afterward, I saw the whole room spinning around, and around, I was getting a splitting headache. I heard someone running in the room and as he slid in, his dark raven hair swept across his face, his expression looked very worried.

"Naruto, what happened, where are you?" He yelled out franticly for me, and I still laid on the floor but put a hand up so he could see where I was laying. He walked over to me, and I saw him cock an eyebrow at me. "What in the world, Naruto . . . why are you laying on the ground?"

"I'm not laying . . . well I am, but I fell off the bed." I explained to Sasuke so he would stop cocking an eyebrow at me, and so he did. He walked over, and picked me up, setting me back on the bed. I saw the red heat coming from his cheeks. I saw red streaming down Sasuke's nose, and realized that it was blood, he was still bleeding from that punch and I felt so awful. "H-how's your nose, Sasuke?" I asked while tilting my head down in guilt.

"Oh, still hurts a little but it's doing better," Sasuke patted my head and gave me a smile, then he continued talking. "No need for you to worry about such a little thing Dobe, I'm fine. I've had much worse . . . trust me." I stared into his dark endless eyes again.

"Oh ha, ha, thank goodness, I was starting to get worried that I did something wrong. Well thanks for taking care of me while I was passed out. But I better get going now." I think I was talking to fast, because Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me; minutes afterword he was just staring at me blankly.

"Oh but why? Your room is in the other dorm, and it's a long walk! You should just stay here a little bit longer." I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Sasuke's mouth. He never talked like this, he's usually so quiet and cold to everyone but me. I could feel my heart starting to race faster and faster like it was a car racing to the finish line of a race. This wasn't a good feeling I was having around Sasuke or was it a good thing? All I knew was that I needed to get out of here before I do something stupid.

Could this be love that I'm feeling? No it can't be, there's no such thing as loving another guy . . . no. I tried not to waste anymore time thinking about this. I needed to get out of here, I got up and waved Sasuke goodbye and ran off trying to get away from Sasuke. I made it out of hi room and ran to the front of my dorm building and I heard a strike of thunder break through the sky, and there he was right behind me. The rain fell down from the sky, it felt so good. I wanted to leave, but at the same time I wanted to stay. What the hell was wrong with me?

"I wasn't done talking to you yet," Sasuke's dark raven hair fell in front of his face, he looked very serious, and I would see his eyes glazing from the rain. He stepped in closer toward me, and he grabbed my arm. He warped his arm around me and pulled me in closer toward him. God he was so warm, and I loved that, I didn't want to escape from that did I? His eyes brought me in a trance. I couldn't stop looking at him. Then he locked me in that oh so great kiss on my lips, I couldn't pull away from him. Whenever his lips touched mine, I couldn't let go. It was so addicting, and all I wanted was more.

Was this love or lust?


	5. Chapter 5

NaruSasu is t real?

Chapter five: Lust or Love

It was just a kiss, no big deal I've kissed Sasuke before and I never thought about it being special but maybe I'm wrong, maybe that it was a special thing but right now I can't really tell. I mean I'm sixteen, how would I know what love feels like? I feel so drawn to him but what is this feeling, I really hate to say it but when I'm around Sasuke all I want is to kiss him, I don't even want to talk I just want to make out with him. Why is that, is it love? No it can't be I don't want to think about Sasuke really only his kisses…oh GOD I hate to say it but what I'm feeling is probably lust.

Why Lust???

This makes me feel like a horrible person, I mean…I'm lusting for Sasuke. Oh god I don't know what's worse using Sasuke to make me feel better or lusting after him? What can I do? I was done thinking about this as I walked over to my cold lonely bed and dropped myself on my bed and laid there. There I went again leaving reality and returning to the world that seemed to make me feel better.

I floated around in the world of dreams, I was there watching the tree's and how the swayed back and forth in the wind. I stayed away from reality for a while and then I realized that I was suddenly awake for the next morning and that brought me to thinking more and more and man was I thinking a lot lately.

Oh yeah I have school tomorrow and it looks like another week of tor char, why can't school just end? Why do we even need it? I was starting to get a head ache thing about all of what I was thinking about so I walked over to the computer and logged into a chat room and I was just that board and I got in the one that had only one person was in and it was called "Boredom." I signed on.

*Foxboy signed on*

Bug_lover: Sup?

Foxboy: Hi Shino

Bug_lover: How it goin with Sasu?

Foxboy: wtf??? -.-

Bug_lover: I saw him kiss you yesterday

Foxboy: No he didn't :X

Bug_lover: Don't deny it, he grabbed you in a kiss in the rain, you seemed to be liking it too. =)

Foxboy: Oh . . . you didn't tell anyone did you?

Bug_lover: Why would I tell?

Foxboy: you won't tell anyone then?

Bug_lover: Not at all

Foxboy: thanks ^^

Bug_lover: So what's the deal with you two?

Foxboy: Nothing at all, all we did was kiss . . . made out but . . .

Bug_lover: But?

Foxboy: I don't know my true feelings toward him . . .

Bug_lover: How so?

Foxboy: I don't know if I'm in love with him or lusting after him . . . how can I tell?

Bug_lover: Naruto, I don't know a whole lot on that subject except I do know that if you think of someone, you can never get out of your head and when your heart beats excitedly when you see or hear his voice. That's love, lust is when you don't even care about them and all you want is to get into their pants.

Bug_lover: I know you're not lusting after him, because I know that Sasuke is the most important person in your world . . . he's your best friend.

Foxboy: You really think so?

Bug_lover: Umm yes so don't worry Naruto, everything's going to be fine.

Bug_lover: Well I g2g now bye bye!

Foxboy: Bye bye and thax

Bug_lover: np

*Bug_lover signed off*

*Leeboy signed on*

Leeboy: Hi Naruto

Foxboy: What's up?

Leeboy: nothing much, you?

Foxboy: Thinking

Leeboy: That reminds me . . . what was with spin the bottle the other night? You and Sasuke sure was taking your time!

Foxboy: OMG!!!!! Sasuke was just a good KISSER that's all :[

Leeboy: Oh . . . Sorry

Foxboy: So did you and Gaara get in a fight?

Leeboy: Hm?

Foxboy: I saw you slap him yesterday . . . what happened?

Leeboy: . . .

*Leeboy signed off*

*Itachi signed on*

Itachi: YOU!!! -.-

Foxboy: huh?

Itachi: Don't play dumb with me!

Foxboy: I'm not!!! What's the deal???

Itachi: *sigh* you made out with my little bro!

Foxboy: How did you know? And first off he put the move on me first!

Itachi: He's been so, I don't know I can just tell, Sasuke has something good happen to him and your all he ever talks about.

Foxboy: Oh . . .

Itachi: I'm not here to tell at you

Foxboy: Then why are you on here?

Itachi: To warn you

Foxboy: About what?

Itachi: Sasuke

Foxboy: What?

Itachi: You can't fully trust him, if you get to giddy with him you'll end up getting your heart shattered.

Foxboy: =|

Itachi: Watch your ss, you will get hurt.

Foxboy: Why are you telling me this?

Itachi: you're not the first

Foxboy: W . . .what?

*Itachi signed off*

*annoyed7 has signed on*

Foxboy: Sasuke . . .

Foxboy: Can we talk?

*annoyed7 signed off*

*Hinata_in_love signed on*

Hinata_in_love: Has Kiba signed on lately?

Foxboy: Nope!

*Foxboy signed off*

*annoyed signed on*

What in the world is going ON? First I get confused by what Itachi tells me and when Sasuke signs on, and then he signs off. What was that all about? What did Itachi mean by I can't trust Sasuke, has Sasuke done something wrong? I got up from the computer and started walking to my deck and looked at the ceiling I was wondering about a lot of stuff and I decided that I should go see Sasuke and talk this out with him. I walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of pants and a black t-shirt; I looked in the mirror real quick then ran out the door.

To be continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

NaruSasu is it real?

Chapter six: I'm lost without you . . .

As soon as I made it to the raven's house I knocked desperately on it but no replay , then I heard someone walking in my direction and I heard them stop and I was hoping is was Sasuke not in my disbelief it wasn't once they whispered in my ear.

"Oh Naruto, Sasuke's not home right now he said something like he was going to the forest to think about things, but he is there of you would like to talk to him." I couldn't believe it, Ino was helping me!

"Oh you are looking for him too?" I asked the blonde girl.

"Oh no, I'm looking for Sakura . . . she went to the forest to see him. I'll come with you if you're looking for Sasuke then maybe I'll find Sakura." Ino happily smiled at me and started walking toward the forest, and then I caught up with her.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I asked her again and I was really wondering why she was being so nice to me.

"Well the other night when we all played spin the bottle and you left trying, I felt your pain. Then I realized that you must really like Sasuke, you look so happy when your with him. It is really nice to see you smile because you always look so depressed." The blonde girl smiled at me as we walked through the forest some more then I stopped to talk a little bit more.

"Wow I didn't know that people actually could care about me, so you're giving up on Sasuke?"

"Aww don't say that, yes sense I figured out who you like I shall tell you who I actually like." Whoa did Ino actually SAY that to me?!?!?

"Really you're going to tell me, who?" I asked with sparkling eyes.

"Sakura," Holy shit! Ino likes Sakura who strange!

"Say what?!" I blurted in my surprise.

"Yep, so keep your mouth shut and then so will I." She kept on smiling at me and at the moment I realized that I could be a happy person Ino was being nice to me and it made me feel like people actually care. Moments passed and I we finally reached the forest and walked in and then I froze in my tracks by what I saw, there he was the raven and the strawberry pinked haired girl. They're lips were right on etch others and I couldn't believe it and the feeling that I felt in my heart was the worst feeling in the world. The feeling of your heart sinking in your chest and it hurt it hurt so much I felt the tears coming back. Sasuke saw me pushed Sakura away from himself and ran toward me, I didn't let him I ran I darted away far, far away from Sasuke and I didn't want him to find me so I run ahead so fast that he couldn't see me jump into a tree and I sat there crying.

( )

The blue sky grew rather dim as the sun was setting I stared out at it gazing up at the sky watching my tears fall down in my pain. I felt like everything was happening again its like everything crashed down and the person that I actually loved has turned on me, Just like Hinata . . .

I looked up ahead up in the distance and there he was the raven walked closer to me, his face looked so serious, and he kept walking toward me. I didn't know what to do, it was all confusing me as soon as I saw him my heart started racing and I glazed out into his endless eyes again. He grabbed my arm and swung me up in his arms and kissed me on the lips and I laid there in his arm arms feeling so safe and I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. I WON'T LET GO!

"I'm sorry," were the fading words the drifted out of his mouth and I stared at him again wanting to know what really happened but I guess I didn't last long enough to know what happened because as soon as I hugged Sasuke my name was spoken.

"Naruto" It came from the sky and I looked up and nothing was there then I heard it again.

"Naruto" It was said again and this time I was too late, once I looked back at Sasuke he was gone in the wind he vanished within thin air and the tears came back. Was this real? No it wasn't real at all, I had drifted away from reality and I slowly came back. As I opened my eyes I saw three people staring down at me, the first person I saw was Ino, she was teary and then I looked to my right and there stood Gaara then I drifted my glance to the left Shikamaru was looking down at me too.

"Naruto your awake, you had me worried there for a few minutes." Ino smiled as she leaned down hugging me. I was still spaced out as hell and at this point I think all of them all of them saw me crying my eyes out and I didn't even notice the tears at first.

"Naruto, I know it's hard it's hard for me too . . . seeing Sakura there." Ino was already in tears too and started crying with me. I looked at Gaara and he was depressed as ever and so did Shikamaru, I knew with Gaara it involved Lee so I decided to ask him.

"What's up with you Gaara and Shikamaru are we all just that depressed?" I asked.

"Oh . . . just had a fight with Lee again . . ." Gaara frowned and then looked at the ground and I could see the tears running down his cheeks. Then I turned to Shikamaru and he was already sighing know what I was going to ask and I felt a little relived that I wasn't the only depressed one here.

"Well everyone knows I like Temari but she said I wasn't well though enough for a relationship didn't say that I cared enough so she broke up with me." Then he sighed and stared out into space again and so were we all I was getting ready to cry my eyes out. At that moment Ino phone started ring and it scared us all into pieces I was kept dazing out staring out at the sky but I could still hear Ino talking. I think there was a problem with the band that was coming to prom this weekend.

"Hello? Oh yeah . . . say what the band canceled out on us? Why in the world did this happen do you know what I went through to get that band? Okay forget that I will figure something out. Bye!" I heard Ino slam he phone then she screamed out in a huge sigh and lay down on the grass.

"Is everything okay Ino?" I asked trying to lighten the mood as best as I could.

"Ugh, the band I got for prom canceled, oh well I guess we are stuck with cd's this time." Ino sighed again and then looked back out at the sky and started walking off and before I knew it all of us were walking away to our houses. I just guess we were all that dazed out. It's a sad world after all.

The rest of that night I was in my bed thinking about Sasuke and he was all that I could ever even think about and I did try think about other stuff but that just didn't cut it. I thought and thought and thought about Sasuke. What really did happen today? No I can't think about that I just have to think about what is going to happen, I need to stop this depression I keep having . . . but the depression didn't stop. I skipped school for a full week and all I did was lay in my bed and star at the ceiling eating junk food and I swear that Sasuke called about 10 time twice a day but I never picked up. I threw up every time I heard his voice on the answering machine. I don't even remember half the stuff he talked about, and personally I didn't care I just cried and kept on crying every minute still it started hurting my chest.

I finally heard a knock on the door and I was too lazy to get it . . . no that's wrong, I didn't care enough to go get it. The door just kept making noises and I couldn't take it any more so I got up and stomped to the door and opened it slowly thinking it would probably be Sasuke but sadly it wasn't it was Ino.

"Oh Finally Naruto, where have you been sick . . . ?" She stopped as soon as the door was completely open and she froze staring at me.

"W . . . what is it?" I asked.

"No offence Naruto but you look god awful, you have bags under your eyes, your face looks red from crying so much and your clothing looks messed up. God I didn't realize you were that DEPRESSED is that all you have done all week is cry?" Ino eyes looked so sad when she looked at me and it made me even sadder that the sight of me made someone sad.

"Sigh, what did you come for?" I trued changing the subject I didn't want to get into the depression again.

"Naruto you need to come back to school and I have a favor to ask you, the choir Teacher said that you has a great voice. And sense the prom doesn't have a band me Shika and Gaara formed one and we want you to sing at it!" Ino almost yelled at me happily

"No way, I don't want to sing at prom, sorry but NO fucking way." I growled at her.

"Oh come on Naruto you need something to cheer you up and this is, and you need a way to express your feeling to Sasuke more and what better way through trough music?!" She pleaded

"No Ino I really don't want to, how is Sasuke?" I asked not sure I wanted to know but I still cared for him.

"Haven't seen him at all this week either, but I did see him today and he looked just as depressed as you and he handed me a note that he told me to give you. But Naruto we really need a band for the prom and all we need is a singer and you're perfect for it. , so please." Ino was begging me again then she handed me the note and she turned around as I opened it getting ready to read it.

"I'll think about it okay?" I said trying to make her Happy and I needed something to cheer me up so I will agree to the band thing. "No scratch that I will okay." Ino was about to die she smiled all big and ran up to me hugging me like she was crazy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you soo much Naruto, I'll talk to you tomorrow about it okay?" She waved and ran out the door and I'm assuming that she was running to her house I hoped. I stared down at the note and then I opened it looking at the letters on it. I didn't read it, I threw it in my dresser drawer and laid on my bed practicing my singing for the band. I can't believe I'm doing this!

-Are you planning on being alone? Because I am I'm lost without you . . . -

Blink182

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

NaruSasu is it real?

Chapter seven: Two sided love? No such thing . . .

I can't believe that I actually agreed to singing in the band with Ino, Gaara and Shikamaru. God why am I doing this? Wait why I am asking myself questions I obviously said yes to this so I could make things clear to Sasuke. But how can I do that when I love him but hate him at the same time. I mean how he could he do such a horrible thing. Wait Ino said that Sasuke was just as depressed, why? Why has he been just as depressed maybe the whole thing was a mistake . . . no that CAN'T be can it?

I had found myself blabbering on and on about the same crap that I always thought about except in the past it was Hinata and now it was Sasuke. I don't even understand why I like another guy? I can't believe that I'm bi; wow the world has had lots of surprises for me lately. I sat on my couch and glanced over at the computer and thought about if I should get on or not. But I needed to talk to someone I was getting lonely . . . I'm very lonely without Sasuke.

I miss you Sasuke . . .

()

The rest of the week went by so fast I couldn't believe it every single day all four of us would stop by Ino for practice for the prom and we all needed to decide on songs to play, first we all picked our favorite song and then after we played those we play just some love songs as well.

I picked for our first song was "Dreams to make believe" By: Armor for sleep, I loved that song so much I could spend all of my time listening to it and most of the time I did. Then Ino picked "I'm in heaven when you kiss me" By: ATC It was a really cute song and Ino was going to sing with me on that song because it's mainly a girl singing in the song. Then Gaara picked this song called "To be loves" By: Papa Roach and that song was really depressing and I felt for Gaara all he wants is to be loved and that's exactly how I felt too. Then Shikamaru picked "In the end" By: _Likin_ park and that was a really good song I liked it and we were starting to sound great then we had the last song we were planning on sing at the end and Ino, Shika, and Gaara said I got to pick those songs and so I did and they all agreed to it. I had picked "I need you" By: Relient K and it was a song that I felt was true deep down inside my heart, I needed Sasuke. Then I picked "With me" By: Sum41 it was one of those typical love songs and I thought we had enough songs and Ino said I needed to pick two more and so I did. For one of them it was "On top of the world" By: Boys like girls and for my last one was a song I've loved for so long. "Time is running out" By: Muse and that song I was excited for singing and I was actually excited for this concert yes, yes I was very excited. And I just wanted prom to hurry up already.

The week was going by so slow and it bothered me so much I couldn't stand it all I wanted was to be with Sasuke again and I guess that day was far away and I hope he goes to prom because all those songs will be meaningless if he doesn't show up. Oh shit what if he didn't come? What would I do? My deep thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud knock on the door and I walked over to open it. I was thinking it was going to me Ino but it wasn't it was . . .

Gaara . . .?

"Gaara what are you doing here?" I asked the fired red haired boy as he walked in with a frown on his face, I wonder why he was so sad maybe it had something to do with Lee.

"Thought you need someone to talk to aren't you lonely? I am . . ." He said he walked over to my couch, I stared at him blankly and shut the door and sat on the couch next to him wandering why he was here.

"Well yes I kind of am but that's just me I'm always lonely like that. " I tried changing the subject because I felt really awkward around Gaara, I can't explain why I was I just was I was getting a weird feeling and I didn't like it one bit, it was to strange.

"Well I'm lonely too, my life just plain sucks for me," Gaara started to cry a little and then I noticed that it was a little weird for him to cry but I just comforted him like a good friend would do. I started blushing because our faces were starting to get close and I started thinking about Sasuke, it was weird because Sasuke was all I could think about at that moment. The way Sasuke looked what made me attracted to him. The way his beautiful endless eyes would catch a hold of me in its clutches, and then I remembered the best part how much good of a kisser he was and how he always knew what to do if I left lonely. WAIT! I needed to stop . . . and I was already too late I started bursting into tears crying and I buried my faces in Gaara's chest as he comforted me as well.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Gaara asked while in shock but kept patting my back.

"Sasuke, I miss Sasuke so much!!!" O cried out still buried in Gaara's chest and I was probably soaking his shirt by now. I felt bad but I couldn't help myself I was so caught up with Sasuke that my face started getting warm and I was just so upset.

"Forget about Sasuke . . ." Gaara whispered in my ear and I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was Gaara telling me to forget about Sasuke? Was he really? And at that moment my question was answered, Gaara was being serious, he touched my cheeks and brushed them lightly and moved my chin up where I was staring right at him.

I couldn't even believe what was going on but Gaara kissed me on the lips a soft passionate kiss where he wasn't letting me get away from. I tried to struggle away but I couldn't Gaara had a tight grip on me and I couldn't get away. I was very scared I didn't want this, I truly didn't want it and I felt something slimy on my tongue, it was all going to past I wanted to get away. Gaara was just too strong for me I couldn't get away it was like I was loosening straight.

I felt Gaara trying to take my shirt off but I wasn't letting him it was all crazy, I can't believe this was happening to me, Gaara was, was , was I don't know but I wanted to get away but I just couldn't. I felt something rubbing on my crotch and it was Gaara's KNEE, the sad thing was I was pleasuring it even thought I didn't want it . . .NO!!!

I couldn't take this anymore I might not have been strong enough to get away from Gaara but I have to get away somehow or even a scream. I tried pulling away and failed and that's when I was mad and rammed my leg at Gaara crotch and he squinted away in pain.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Gaara, taking advantage of me? " I screamed out at him but I was still weak I could barley even walk away from him.

"Naruto, don't you see, loving Sasuke is too painful for you . . . your falling apart . . ." Gaara said saddened.

"What about Lee, I thought you loved Lee?" I asked still backing away from Gaara trying to feel safe.

"I do, but its pointless loving him, he doesn't love me back . . .if I see your still in pain Naruto . . . the heck with Sasuke I will b willing to steal you from him." Gaara got up and huffed out of my room and slammed the door behind him. I couldn't believe what just all happened but those words that Gaara said scared the hell out of me.

"The heck with Sasuke I will b willing to steal you from him" those words stayed in my head for the rest of the night and the night before prom and I didn't sleep well at all, I was still upset even more, it was driving me CRAZY . . .

There no such thing as a two sided love . . .


	8. Chapter 8

NaruSasu is it real?

Chapter eight: Alive

"NARUTO," Ino screamed out at me as she stepped closer me waving her arms in annoyance and I could tell she was starting to get fed up with me, I kept messing up our songs my voice keeps squeaking. Then Ino looked over at Gaara and started yelling at him as well. "Oh my god, what is with the two of you? You keep messing up, have played perfectly until today and prom is TONIGHT!!!!!!"

"Well excuse me, I'm just really stressed out at the moment ok," I looked behind me and glared at Gaara, lucky he didn't see it he was spaced out looking up at the sky. God I can't believe that, that, IDIOT thinking just because things aren't going well with Lee he can give up. He gives up WAY to easy it's insane. He just needs to wait a little longer I'm sure things will work out for him, but to be sure I must avoid him. I don't want any trouble like I did last night.

"Sigh, Naruto its okay I know we are all nervous let's take it easy okay, Naruto how about you leave eerily we have it handled you go home and have a good rest okay." Wow I always thought Ino was a bitch but now she's really nice to me, I smiled and hugged her then made my way for the door, and then I heard Ino gasp. "Oh Gaara what happened to your face, it's all red and swollen." The blonde asked, I looked closer at Gaara and his cheek was bright red and swollen and I wonder what happened to it.

"Oh don't worry about it; I just got into a fight that's all." Gaara acted like it was nothing, "I deserved it anyways I was the one causing trouble." Oh I bet he did, but I wonder with who he was in a fight with? But I stay to find out I ran home and took a long nap. I drifted away and found myself flying over tree and clouds. They were waving back at me and I was still floating there staring down at them, I wonder what my life would be like if I stayed here and never left. What would happen to me? That question I didn't think about much longer because I heard my phone ring and I drifted back to reality. I glared at the phone for interrupting my nap and I slowly picked it up, the collar id said "Ino."

"What's up?" I answered the phone as I sat down in a chair staring out the window waiting for Ino replay and I looked at the clock it was 5:30 and the prom was at 7:00. Good thing she called or else I would have been late.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay and also I wanted to make sure you weren't still asleep. I could see you being asleep and missing prom that would have been bad."

"Oh okay, yeah you just woke me up, thanks I would have overslept too." I said happily over the phone.

"Ha, ha I knew it! Well I do need to talk to you about Gaara . . . he told me what happened last night . . . I wanted to see how you were doing about that." Ino said lightly over the phone where I almost couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Oh . . . I'm still angry at him but I see where he's coming from but he doesn't need to give up on Lee yet, I haven't given up on Sasuke yet." I said.

"I understand Naruto, but if this keeps up we won't sound good at prom. So will you two talk it out later, please?" Ino begged and I said yes then she hung up the phone and I remembered that I was supposed to call Lee to tell him t come to Prom. We all agreed to tell someone to come for one of us in the band, Ino said she would tell Sasuke, hopefully he comes. I said I would tell Lee, Gaara would tell Temari that is his sister after all and Shikamaru would tell Sakura. It was a plan so I looked at the phone and stared dialing number to call Lee and he picked up.

"Hi Naruto, what's up?" Lee happily said hello.

"Hi Lee, are you going to prom?" I asked.

"Umm I don't know, I want to ask Gaara to go with me but I can't find him. I want to apologize to him about the other day. I fell really badly about it." Lee sighed.

"Oh Lee, Gaara will be there at prom, he's in the band that we are in playing for prom. Please come for his sake he's really depressed over you and you can cheer him up!" I yelled happily and I think I got a good reaction out of Lee over the phone.

"Oh my god really, thanks for telling me Naruto! I got to go and get ready for prom I want to get there early. Bye!" He hung up the phone and so did I and I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself in it, well I'm glad that Lee was easy to take care of he seemed excited for prom and to tell you the truth I was too.

Time started passing by more quickly than I ever thought and before I knew it I was already in my tux for prom except It changed the outfit some. It was just a white bottom up shirt and the tie was loose I wore tight jeans instead of black pants and my back vans. I wanted to be comfortable while I sang and I was. I looked back in the mirror and combed through my hair parting most of it on one side of my face. I looked at my clock and it said 6:00, if I left now I would be almost two hours early and I hated being early. I felt like I was forgetting something, oh yeah my watch. I opened the drawer to my desk and searched for my watch. My eyes got big the narrowed down by what I found. It's the note from SASUKE, oh my god I completely forgot about this, and I haven't even read it yet!!!! I picked open the note and opened it forcefully but careful enough where I didn't rip and I started reading.

The note:

Dear Dobe:

*Sigh* God Naruto I have messed up and I didn't even know that I did mess up till I heard your gasp in the forest the other day, when I turned around to see your horrified look, it was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life, you're not meant for looking scared your mean for being happy and I guess what happiness wasn't with me after all. I so sad that I couldn't find YOU the other day, I don't know what you thought was going on but I didn't want Sakura's lips one mine EW god no! It was the worst taste I've ever tasted. She caught me by surprise and I didn't ask for Naruto, will you please believe me. I can see why you're depressed and sad about all of this and you're not the only one. I'm so sad that I haven't even seen you for a whole week and it breaks my heart. I hope you can understand how I feel Naruto and if I could go back in tame and changed what happened I would I really, really would. Itachi told me that you hated me when he talked to you on a chat room and I tried to log on to talk to you but it disconnected me and once I logged back in you logged out. I don't know what Itachi was trying to prove but don't listen to him please he up to something and I don't know quite what it is but please be careful.

I still don't know if you still don't believe me but I have a song and the lyrics are how I feel right now and after reading them I hope you can understand. The song is called "I'm lost without you" By: Blink182, please understand.

I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this

Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you

I'm lost without you Naruto

-Sincerely Sasuke-

I was struck in the heart by this note and I was almost in tears by now but not just tears of sadness tears of happiness of what just happened and I smiled and closed the note and stuck it in my pocket. I think this was a great boost for me; I was now cheerful and excited for the concert I felt as if I could really scream my lungs out to Sasuke. And I was I really, really going to, I got up and opened the door and ran outside to hurry up the school for prom. Right now I didn't care if I was early or not, I ran straight to the school and then I bumped to someone and fell to the ground.

"Owe" I yelped out the I realized that I ran into Gaara, he turned around at me and help out his hand to help me up, I didn't want to hate him forever so I took his hand.

"Uhh Naruto listen I'm really sorry about yesterday I know I messed up but can you forgive me I know I shouldn't have given up Lee so fast I guess I just didn't know what to do, but I just saw Lee and everything is okay now. Are we cool too?" Gaara explained to me and right now my heart was so excited about Singing I was just happy for Gaara that lee talked to him.

"Oh it's okay Gaara, I'm happy that things are cool between you and Lee." I said happily.

"No wait how you are not still mad at me, well anyways forget that I have to tell you, this might make you feel better two. I ran into Sasuke yesterday and I was still upset about yesterday and yelled at Sasuke and by mistake I told him what I did to you and he got mad at me and we started fighting, that's why my cheek is all red swollen. Yeah he won the fight by FAR but he told me to never give up one the one your truly love and that was Lee and so I'm not." Oh my god they got into a fight over me, ha, ha that's great I mean no, he, he. But I feel so relieved that Gaara really loves Lee, yaay! I looked behind me and saw Ino waving for us to meet her for practice before the actual dance started and so we did and I felt for alive then I ever have.

To be continued . . .


	9. Chapter 9

NaruSasu is it real?

Chapter nine: Prom

Can I stand here forever seeking for you Sasuke?

Maybe . . .

Maybe not . . .

Why . . .

Why was I thinking about this, seriously I didn't know myself but I had a gut feeling in my stomach that something very bad was going to happen, maybe something bad wasn't going to happen but I still had that gut feeling and it made me sick to my stomach. I told Ino but she said I was just nervous about performing at prom and I guess she was right; I just didn't want to believe it really.

"Naruto, are you ready?" A figure yelled at me.

"Hm?"

"Are you R-E-A-D-Y to perform? Where up in ten minutes!" Shikamaru replied as he rolled his eyes at me. "Stop worrying, everything will be just fine."

"He, he, he, I guess your right . . ." I tried laughing off the nervousness in my stomach but it just didn't seem to go away so I drank a ton of water went to the bathroom several times then by then it was time to go up on stage. I walked up slowly on the stage, my heart was skipping a beat like no other and it made me feel dizzy but I was not going to freak out now, hell no. Once I walked in closer and grabbed my microphone. I looked at all the mindless stares staring up at me and it really was freaky, I then breathed in and looked around again. I saw Sakura way in the back with her arms crossed, she was in a big puffy pink dress, and then I skimmed through and found Lee in the front row gazing at Gaara. He was just wearing a normal black tux, I then found Temari in a purple Yukata and that made her look really pretty. I looked around, then again, then again and my heart sank in disbelief . . . Sasuke didn't show up . . . where was he? I frowned and stared desperately down at the ground and then I slowly looked back up at the crowd. They're mindless faces stared down at me and I knew they were waiting for the music, so I breathed in and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen . . . are you ready to ROCK?" I screamed out till I heard the voices of everyone screaming "Yeah." I put on a smile and yelled into the microphone again. "So you're ready to groove to the music? I bet you are! Now we have a special treat for all of you and tons of songs to sing for you all. First off we have Dream to make believe by: Armor for sleep, okay every one!" I screamed out and breathed in deeply and stared out at the audience. Ino yelled out a "1 uh 2 uh 1 2 3 and go!"

Dream to make believe:

It's funny how  
Things work out,  
The ones we need  
Don't know we're there  
If I were sand  
And you were oceans,  
The moon would be  
Why you're pulled to me

I wake up and think dreams are real  
I sleep so I don't have to feel  
The truth that you can't ever be  
The one person that won't ever forget me

I hope that dreams  
Come when I die  
So we can talk  
I won't wake up  
I'll ask you how  
Your life worked out  
I'll never know  
That I'm just dreaming

I wake up and think dreams are real  
I sleep so I don't have to feel  
The truth that you can't ever be  
The one person that won't ever forget me

()

The sound of the song ended away and people were still dancing and other were staring at us waiting for the next song but I didn't care about that I really didn't, I kept looking around looking for Sasuke but I still couldn't find him. Ino pulled down the microphone and it waiting at her head level waiting for her beautiful words to reach inside it.

"I'm so glad you all like that last song we just played, now this new song is I'm in haven when you kiss me By: ATC for you lovely Duffy birds. Our own beautiful girl will be sing along to this song, Ino, NOW let's get started." I could hear everyone cheering in the background and they were excited for this song.

I'm in heven when you kiss me,

im in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
im in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland

You capture me with a stare  
I'll follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
I guess you need to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration  
One kiss from you and I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss...every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

CHORUS:  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss... every time I'm with you  
Everytime that we kiss

I dream of you every night  
Feels like I'm losing my mind  
The feelin's just getting stronger (ger, ger, ger, ger)  
My head is spinnin' around  
You play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer

One kiss from you and I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss...every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

CHORUS:  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss... every time I'm with you  
Everytime that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist everytime that we kiss

CHORUS:  
(I'm in)I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
Ooh it's heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I that I'm hypnotized... by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Everytime that we kiss

You know I that I'm hypnotized... by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Everytime that we kiss

When the song ended and Ino walked away from the microphone and sat back down at her drums, I just stared at her with wide eyes. That was such a beautiful song and Ino was the perfect person to sing it. I looked back out at the audience and still no Sasuke but in my heart I felt like he was here so I was going to believe it and keep n with this concert.

"Now that was a great song, don't you all agree with me?" I heard loud screams cheering on Ino and then they were cheering for the next song and I threw my hand up in the air and yelled. "All right everybody let's get this next song going, it's, to be loved By, Papa Roach!" Ino yelled out and we got started.

To be loved

Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal.

Go!

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

I didn't realize that . . . that song was so sad and touching, it brought me to tears, I was crying by a song and that never happens to me and I was depressed. I hurried and wiped all my tears away from my face and smiled and it was the same old thing everyone yelling for the next song.

"Next we have the famous In the end by Likin Park!!!!"

In the end

One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I could barley breath after all the singing and I was actually panting, I walked over and drank a huge thing of water and I felt sick to my stomach now. I looked out at everyone and smiled.

"Now that all the big songs are done now, it's time for the love songs where all of you couple can just relax and dance to the one you love. . . "I froze and stared out endlessly and a raven haired boy, he was sitting at a table in the very back and I didn't even see him before but now I did and I was speechless.

Sasuke made it . . . he was here . . .

To be continued . . .


	10. Chapter 10

NaruSasu is it real?

Chapter ten:**I'll love you endlessly**

I stared at the raven that was gazing at me but wasn't really looking up at the stage and I didn't know what to do then I looked at Ino and spoke into the microphone. "This next song is called I need you by Relient K, and I hope you all like it and this song means a lot to me." I tapped the microphone and opened my mouth, I looked down and saw Sasuke walking toward the stage and he looked up at me and I choked. No words came out of my mouth and everyone was staring at me even thought I didn't look up to see I could just feel it. I could only stare at the Sasuke and I was trying to I just was and he had this smirk on his face that told me that I couldn't sing with him in my presence but I could. I had to prove ti him that I did need him, I did!!!!

I need you- Relient K:

I've dug up miles and miles of sand  
Searching for something I can't see  
And I've just got bruised and battered hands  
And a brand new void inside of me  
Complete with walls I did create  
From all the earth that I've displaced  
A mess that I have made from what  
I've just let pile and pile up  
I have not been abandoned, no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything, everything I need

Explore the cave that is my chest  
A torch reveals there's nothing left  
Your whispers echo off the walls  
And you can hear my distant calls  
The voice of who I used to be  
Screaming out "someone, someone please  
Please shine a light into the black  
Wade through the depths and bring me back

I have not been abandoned, no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything, everything I need

When my hopes seem to dangle  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
You say you've heard my prayers  
And read my words there on repeat

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything, everything I need

My heart raced and I could feel the beat of my heart skip a beat and beat of love and I was still gazing down at Sasuke and I saw that expression on his face, an expression of "Oh well then" and I was so happy that I just couldn't wait to sing the next song to I screamed into the microphone again but lowered my voice down to still see people dancing so I breathed in.

"Let's go ahead and move on to the next song, With me By: Sum41"

With me-Sum41:

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

My voiced went on in the room and I looked down at the oh so beautiful raven that stared at me and this time his expression was quite shocked and I could see his face starting to turn a pinkish color and the songs were getting to him and that was such a great thing I was so happy that I could jump in his arms but I controlled myself not to.

"The next song is On top of the world by Boys like girl," I said softly and smiled out at everyone and fixed my microphone and grabbed in into my hands and I winked at Sasuke.

On top of the world-Boys like girl:

Look up, the stars are fading

And I am still here waiting

To see you again

Be with you my friend

When the moon is gone forever

I hope you're up there somewhere

I'll see you again

Be with you my friend

'Cause all the roads they lead to where you are

And all the streetlights shine like they were stars

That's where you are

Let's spend tonight on top of the world

And we can do anything,

We can be anything

I'll meet you tonight on top of the world

As real as it seems,

You're only in my dreams

Look out across the water

Faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care

But just can't be there

Swear that I will see you someday

I have to find a way

To show you I care

Even if you're not there

So I'm following the road to where you are

(Meet you tonight on top of)

The streetlights they will guide me to the stars

That's where you are

Let's spend tonight on top of the world

And we can do anything,

We can be anything

I'll meet you tonight on top of the world

As real as it seems,

You're only in my dreams

My heart is empty without you

Sometimes you don't know what you do

And I need you tonight

I'll fall asleep and it's alright

Close my eyes and I'll be by your side

Let's spend tonight on top of the world

And we can do anything,

We can be anything

I'll meet you tonight on top of the world

As real as it seems,

You're only in my dreams

Let's spend tonight on top of the world

(On top of the world)

As real as it seems,

You're only in my dreams

I loved that song so much because by that point I was blushing too but I looked at Sasuke and he was now smiling at me and I hadn't even noticed before but he was wearing black tux with a tie and everything he was really fixed up for prom. I giggled and looked back down at everyone that was hugging each other now.

"Okay now listen up everyone, this is a fun song you all can jam out to. It's Our time is running out By: Muse"

Our time is running out-Muse

I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh

You will suck the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh

I looked back down and Sasuke was sooo red that it was starting to get funny I don't think I have ever seen Sasuke's face that color before and it was FUNNY and it is time for me to tell Sasuke how I feel.

"How did everyone like the song?!" I screamed out and right then everyone was jumping up in the air and screamed their heads off and I breathed in and out and spoke into the microphone again.

"I have a confession I would like to make here and now while we are all here at Prom . . . Sasuke . . . I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" I screamed out at loud as I could and everyone didn't gasp or yell at me or call me a homo they all cheered me on. Then Ino got up and Shika and Gaara and they all yelled out along with me.

Ino: I love you Sakura!!!!

Shika: I love you Temari!!!

Gaara: I . . .uhh I love you Lee!!!!!

And the cheering went on and on and everyone was happy I looked beside me and Saw Sasuke standing next to me with a smile and then hugged me tight.

"I love you too Naruto!!!" I blushed bright red and then I kissed Sasuke out of nowhere and then he turned a bright red and everyone gasped but they were still cheering all of us on!

"Now Naruto you take a break and me and all of us have a surprise for you, go sir down at that table right there." Sasuke smiled at me. And then I got off the stage and sat at the table Sasuke said for me to sit at and smiled at me.

"Now we all have a couple of songs for you then we shall bring out the DJ for the slow love songs for you all. This song is actually by the same Band it's Endlessly."

Endlessly-Muse

**there's a part in me you'll never know  
the only thing I'll never show**

hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
hopelessly I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes

It's plain to see it's trying to speak  
cherished dreams forever asleep  
hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
hopelessly I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
if the moment ever comes

hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
hopelessly I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
but the moment never comes

**My heart thumped by the beautifulness of Sasuke's voice, he sounded like a angel from heaven and I was kidding about that either he really did and it made me sink into the softness of his voice, it was so pretty.**

To be continued . . .


	11. Chapter 11

NaruSasu is it real?

Chapter eleven: Will you lie down with me?

I looked up at the beautiful raven that stood before me, his raven hair swung across his face and his actually had the sweetest smile on his face and that smile meant the world to me. I could just stare up at it all day and think I was in heaven but now that I think about it I was in haven. WAIT, this was reality wasn't it? I wasn't in that stupid dream world. I smacked myself across the face but then stopped when I heard Sasuke tap in the microphone.

"Now this next song I have to sing is . . . very special song and I hope it's special to all of you too. The song is As long as you love me by the famous Backstreet boys!" Sasuke's smiled out at all of us and picked up the microphone and started dancing along with the song. It was actually kind of funny.

As long as you love me

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby

I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me

I felt my heart race into a beat that I couldn't even believe; Sasuke just sung the Backstreet boys, am I going crazy, did he really dance to that as well? Well it was true and it was soo funny to hear Sasuke sing to the Backstreet boys. But the song was really good so I didn't care that he danced to Backstreet boys, ha, ha.

"Yes I did just dance to the Backstreet boys and it was fun!!! Well this is our last song for the night then the DJ shall com up and play requested song for all of you. This song is Chasing cars by Snow portal, I hope you all enjoy it." Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in softly and I could see that this next song meant a lot to him.

Chasing Cars- Snow portal

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words,  
Are said too much  
They're not enough  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

(In album version but not in music video)  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I was so close to crying by the time Sasuke finished the song and he walked off the stage to me and sat across the table and smiled at me. I swear that was one of the greatest song I have ever heard and it has made me so emotionally happy I leaped across the table and hugged Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke I'm just so glad that I can hug you AGAIN, I've missed you so." I held Sasuke so tight in my arms that I think I was getting close to crying. Sasuke must have noticed this and held his hand out as soon as a song started playing.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me, I blushed bright red and jumped to me feet and grabbed his hand.

"Oh yes please," I wrapped my arms around Sasuke as we moved along with the songs that played and I think we were dancing till the dance was getting close to being over. I looked over to see Temari and Shika at a table kissing and Gaara and Lee were missing . . . hmm I wonder where they went? I thought for a few moments and then realized that Ino was all by herself staring up at the ceiling. Sakura just had to be a bitch didn't she? I lowered my head where it was resting on Sasuke should and I thought for a few minutes and started talking.

"Sasuke?" I asked

"Hm?"

"You have a beautiful voice, did you know that?" I said in a smile with my arms still wrapped around his hips.

"Oh thanks Naruto, you sing amazing too Naruto, just perfect for a band." He whispered in my ear and then I felt it that sensation again. If we weren't at the school I would have shoved him against the wall and tear his clothes off, but I couldn't not here. So I looked up in Sasuke's endless eyes again and grabbed his hand and started walking out the door. We both stopped outside of the building and I pushed Sasuke against the wall and touched his lips with mine. God it felt SO good kissing Sasuke again and this time there are no tears just enjoyable relief to have Sasuke in my arms again! I heard someone stomping toward us and then I pulled away from Sasuke and looked to the side to see Sakura angry as hell and glaring at me.

To be continued . . .


	12. Chapter 12

NaruSasu is it real?

Chapter twelve:

Sometimes the greatest qualities in life aren't always what you expected to come at you, or sometimes the huge conflict between two people can be the "cure" to your own problem. I for one didn't realize that till it happened to me, I guess maybe it is just a hopeless case for the other person. . .

"Sakura, what do you need?" The raven turned around slowly, glaring at the bright pink haired girl that interrupted us on a pleasuring kiss that was about to be alive.

"You, Sasuke . . . what I need is you?"

"Now Sakura, you don't NEED me and you only WANT me there is A DIFFRENCE, maybe you should pay attention on English more often." Oh my god, Sasuke had just like ownd Sakura, ha, ha; I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Sakura on her tippy toes, trying to kiss Sasuke again. I was so angry, HOW SHE COULD DO THAT, WHY COULD SHE DO THAT, HADN'T SHE GOTTEN THE PICTURE THAT SASUKE DOSEN'T LOVE HER, that he doesn't love her. My heart beat started beating very unusual and I clenched my fist and slammed her to the ground, I couldn't believe how angry I was at her that I punched her!

"Ahhhh, Naruto . . . why you . . . you faggot!!!!" She screamed at me as she tried to punch me and I grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back and pushed her away from me.

"Sakura I can't believe you, I can't believe that you're that jealous that you would even take my own happiness away from me. I'm probably the loneliest you could find and now when I'm around Sasuke, I actually feel alive that I'm being cared about. Someone in this mean horrible world is so cruel to me and there's only one person that makes me feel happy. Your trying to take that only happiness away from me . . . why . . . why would you . . . what kind of person takes somebody's happiness away." I was that upset that I started blabbering on and on about how sad I've been and I don't know if it got trough Sakura's head but I hope it did. I was pretty upset. I didn't even notice it but I was starting to cry now.

"But Naruto, now I'm lonely . . ."

"No you're not" a voice came out of nowhere, and as soon as that voice came out . . . I noticed that Sakura had spun around to see Ino walking toward her.

"What do you mean Ino?" Sakura asked.

"You are not as alone as you think you are . . . you have me . . ." Ino was no in tears crying to Sakura, I seriously didn't think Sakura was going to do anything. As soon as Ino started crying, Sakura held her in her arms and rocked her back and forth. I mean Sakura has been a BETCH lately but that was cutest thing I have ever seen!

I started to back away from Ino and Sakura and snatched Sasuke's hand in my own and we darted for my house. Man Sasuke's hand felt so warm and I loved every moment of holding his hand, I didn't want to let go, but I guess I had to once we got to my house.

Lying in Sasuke's arms was like a dream come true for me, and I think it was. I didn't know that just laying with someone could make you the happiest person in the world and at the moment in my entire life I was the happiest person in the world and I wish it would never end. Sadly tomorrow has to come sometime; we can't wait for it forever and ever. I looked up in the endless eyes of a beautiful angel, and he smiled at me. A simple glance from the one you love could make your heart melt and I could feel that happy felling in my heart.

"Naruto . . ." The raven asked me as his head came to my ear and breathed on it, making me shiver in the pleasure of his beautiful breath on my neck, creeping down to me chest.

"Yes,"

"You're amazing in every way possible." He whispers in my ear.

"I am?"

"Yes" he answers with that dazzling smile that melts me and makes my heart skipped a beat so fast and so strong I was so excited and leaped on Sasuke. Our lips almost met, we were almost kissing. I guess one of us was waiting for the other to make the first move. After a minute passed by I couldn't wait any longer, I leaned in and kissed the raven that was before me. The kiss was amazing, I could feel the passion between us and it made me so giddy, our tongues eased by each other till they twisted and move across each other. It felt strange to have our tongues touching in such a way, I mean it felt so weird but I couldn't stop. I stared down at Sasuke again till I pushed him down on the bed where I was on top of him. The only thing between us was the heat of temptation and temptation had its hold on me. I moved down toward Sasuke's neck and breathed on it slowly before kissing it, I heard Sasuke moan in that kiss too, he made it loud and it made me want to keep going.

I slowly moved my hand up Sasuke's chest, tracing the outline of his ribs; I could feel him shiver under me. I moved back up to his lips and we were kissing again, but this time during the kiss I started to slip Sasuke's shirt of and I finally managed at it and threw it at the wall. Sasuke did the same for me, he stopped and looked at my chest and then he hugged it. I grabbed Sasuke's chin and tilted it up to wear we were kissing in that pleasuring way again. I slowly unzipped Sasuke's jeans and pulled them down to where he was in only boxers. He was wearing black boxers with dark red stars on them, I giggled a little till I remembered that my boxers weren't any better. I didn't even notice it before but as I was gazing at Sasuke's boxers/crotch he had already taken my pants off and he was now on top of me. NO, I wasn't going to take that . . . I'm on top. I grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him closer to me then I rolled on top on him and smirked as I purred.

"Nu-uh Sasuke, I'm on top!" I purred again as we kissed and we kept o kissing and it was just amazing how you can kiss someone so much and can't stop. I was all over Sasuke's chest, he had his arms warped around me and I swear I didn't know someone could moan so much. I was stroking Sasuke's hair as we lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling and as I looked down at Sasuke's he was already sound asleep in my arms.

To be continued . . .


	13. Chapter 13

NaruSasu is it real?

Chapter Thirteen: Hell Fire

That morning I couldn't even sleep, I found myself tossing and turning till I moved my hand across the bed to find the empty coldness of the sheets and my eyes shot open, SASUKE? I shot my head up quickly staring at the bed to find no Sasuke laying there before me. Where did he go, why isn't he there? I started panicking and dug my head into the sheets; I felt my tears dropping down from my eyes. I can't believe that it was only a dream . . . I must have drifted away to dream land again and only thought Sasuke was asleep in my arms last night. WHY?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed out as loud as I could where the neighbors probably could hear me screaming out on the top of my lungs. I curled up into a ball and rocked until I ran out on energy and then I fell spat on my bed, my door then swung open.

"NARUTO!?!?!?" I heard a voice call out to me but I didn't respond . . . it was probably my imagination again . . . was all of prom in my head as well? "Naruto, are you okay?!" I heard the voice scream out at me again so I slowly got up to see Sasuke leaning over me, he looked very worried.

"Sasuke . . . wait SASUKE!!!!" I lunged on him hugging him so tight that I wouldn't even dare think about letting go of him as I cried in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I . . . I thought that you were gone that last night never happened and it was all in my head . . . I thought I was all alone again!" I sobbed so hard in Sasuke arms that I could feel his shirt getting damp by my tears that were staining his shirt.

"Oh Naruto it was real and I am here, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you I would never leave you in such a way and if that is the pain you have been feeling all this time then just let it go . . . all the pain. Its okay I am here and I am sure as hell NEVER leaving you. I love you." Sasuke gripped on me so tightly that all I could do was lie in his arms and cry for hours, cry till no more tears would come. It felt so good to get all the pain away; it was like a Vampire was draining all my pain away. Hold on one moment did Sasuke actually say the he loved me?

****October 10th****

"Happy Birthday Naruto," a bunch of people popped out from Sasuke's living room couch and threw colorful papers in the air that flew in my hair. I felt Sasuke's arm slip up my waist and pull me closer to him.

"Yeah I can't believe that it's your birthday already, just seems like yesterday we were at prom." Sasuke whispered in my ear and slightly licked it and I couldn't help myself I turned around and pulled Sasuke into a kiss. When I pulled away I saw that everybody was staring at me blankly.

"Haha, umm thank you everybody for the party it means a lot to me." I smiled at everybody then I noticed that Sakura and Ino walked up to me and handed me a box and they smiled/

"Well don't thank us, Sasuke planned the whole thing himself." Sakura smiled.

"He did?" I asked shockingly.

"He sure did," Ino grinned at me then whispered something in my ear. "So have you two , you know done it yet?"

"What, NO!!!" I hissed.

"Better hop to it then" Ino winked at me then grabbed Sakura and they started doing the Caramelldansen, then everybody else at the party joined in with them. I started laughing and Sasuke pulled me into the group and we started dancing as well.

The dancing was quite fun and I think everybody else did as well, I then later ate some cake and opened some presents that some people gave me. Sakura and Ino got me a shirt that had a fox on it and it was so cute, I loved it! Gaara and Lee got me Journal and the note inside said that "We thought you would like to write some poems so hears a nice journal." And then Shika and Temari got me a box of new cd's, and then Hinata and Kiba came up and gave me a box full ramen noodle packets. Sasuke then handed me his present, it was a long beautiful Kimono that was red and orange like a flame and it fluttered in the wind. I was so happy that I ran around hugging everybody and then Sasuke walked over to me and handed me a red rose. God was it beautiful; it was scarlet red that would sink into my life as the love would flow through me showing that I was no longer alone.

Finally everybody had left from the party and headed to their own houses to do whatever they had planned and I laid on the couching holding that red rose close to my chest dazing out, thinking about Sasuke.

"I'm going to the store really quick okay; I have something I have to get I will be back in a little bit." Sasuke said as he walked out the door and closed it.

A few minutes passed by and I sat back up on the couch and noticed a dark shadow outside the window, I squinted my eyes a little but I didn't have time to see who was out there because he just bragged into the house and pinned me against the floor.

"He, he, now is my chance . . ." The shadow spoke.

"W-who are you?" I screamed out, "Get the hell off of me!!!"

"You don't know . . . I'm Itachi." Itachi, no way! But I don't have time to think about oh my god it's Itachi . . . what is he doing? At that exact moment Itachi had taken of my shirt and started UN buttoning mu pants and started to slip them off. No, what is he doing? I tried kicking my legs but it was no use he was too strong and he had my arms pinned above my head as he succeeded in taking my pants off.

"Ahhh, why are you doing this? GET OFF OF ME!!!" I hissed violently trying to kick Itachi off of me again but I came to another fail, and he laughed.

"Just to get back at my brother!" He tore off my boxers at that moments and I then felt extreme pain and again and again till it got to the point where I was crying. . .

Hell Fire . . .

To be continued . . .


	14. Chapter 14

NaruSasu is it real?

Chapter Thirteen: Final Love

Part 1

Pain . . .

Pain is just a phase . . .

A phase to torture people . . .

To torture someone, even in their own little happy place.

Pain is what I am feeling right now.

I have been for a while now.

I'm crying in fear . . .

Fear of something . . .

Someone. . .

Haunting me . . .

His breath on me . . .

His skin touching me . . .

Raping me . . .

I couldn't bare the pain anymore; I drifted off to my special place where I would be safe. From the world and its pain, I lie on the ground staring up at all that glares down at me. The clouds and trees don't seem to be smiling and waving at me at me they are crying and I feel the rain of their tears. I feel the pain, I am away from everybody in a different reality but the pain is just so strong that I can't seem to escape it.

I then felt myself smothered against the ground of the mattress and I really didn't like it, that was when I was brought back to reality and realized that Itachi had still over powered me with his evil thrust the brought striking tears from my face and I collapsed with a gasp and of that last one. It hurt so bad that I screamed out in pain as loud as I could.

"EAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The scream left my mouth like I just puked the word out of my mouth.

"Oh just shut up you fag!" He shot at me with another thrust.

"Ahn, I'm the fag? At least I'm not the one raping another guy unlike you!!!" I hissed back at him, Itachi did not like that one bit, he trust back into with a final hard trust when I heard the a crash outside the house. What was that? I thought quietly to myself. There was another crash and the ceiling window busted in pieces, the saw the pieces of glass fall to the ground and heard a loud THUMP! I tried to turn around to see what had just happened but I was just too weak. I didn't realize that Itachi was off me till I heard fight in the background. I quickly got up to see . . . SASUKE and Itachi fighting. Sasuke looked very, very angry; I could see the fury in his eyes like flames that took a city down to the ground. I watched them fight, watched the other take hits and kicks and I just watched being useless until I noticed blood running down Sasuke's chin. I hated to think it but Itachi owned Sasuke big time and I didn't know what to know till I saw that Itachi had Sasuke pinned to the wall, and blood was starting to trail down Sasuke's lip. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to stop this but how? That doesn't matter this needs to be stopped!

"STOOOOP!!!" I screamed out so loud that Itachi barley glanced at me and I went on just screaming random crap. "Please just STOP this right now, I can't take this anymore . . . why are you seeking revenge on Sasuke anyways and why was I your bait? Why kind of human being take revenge on someone in such a horrible way??? WHY????" I was now in tears and Itachi now let Sasuke go and he fell to the ground.

"God of course everyone takes Sasuke's side! I was the outside kid that got no attention once Sasuke came in the picture. Sure dad paid attention to me but it wasn't the attention that I've wanted, I was always out doing stuff that I didn't want to and it was always Sasuke this? Sasuke that? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke . . . SASUKE!!! And now Sasuke has everything I tried ruining this one thing for him and you two still want each other. So I figured I would just torture his poor indecent lover, HA, the suffering was a success and Naruto sure was suffering . . . weren't you?" Itachi grinned at me with this horrible look and I didn't like it at all and then I just noticed that Itachi had me in his grip again. "No answer eh?"

"LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Sasuke charged at us but Itachi had stopped him by grabbing his hand and pushing him across the room while he still had a grip on me and didn't even loosen one bit.

"SASUKE!!!!" I squealed, and I found myself glaring at Itachi and boy did I look mad. Well I couldn't see how mad I was but I could feel the fury in my chest, the tears ran down my face even faster now. I looked at Itachi and he stared at back at me and I could see no emotion, I glared at him and once he turned around at Sasuke I bit him. He didn't yell out or anything but he did push me away and I slammed against the wall.

"Naru . . ." I heard Sasuke try to yell out but failed once Itachi Slammed his head to the floor, I watch in horror staring down at Sasuke. He was breathing in softly on the floor, I watched him as I felt Itachi rub his hand down my back. I spun around and grabbed his arm and tried to push him away from me, he fell back some but he caught his balance, he then grabbed my neck.

"Aghhhh . . . l-l-l-l-e-t g-o . . ." I felt myself losing conciseness, everything started getting black and my head was getting weary, I couldn't see I couldn't breathe. I glanced at Sasuke on the ground . . . hurt . . . I hope he's okay . . . but if I don't do anything both of us might be dead. But what can I do? I don't have time to think . . . I got to do something NOW! I lead back and shoot toward Itachi's hand and I bit him hard, he tried to pull me off but I wouldn't budge I had a tight grip and I could see blood. I finally let go of him and kicked him in the ballz, and he fell to the ground in horrendous pain.

"Ahhhh you fucking little bastard!!!" Itachi screamed out at me as he curled in a ball from pain, I could see him glaring at me. My insides started the crinkle into pieces by the sight of him. I got up and ran over to Sasuke to see if he was okay, I could hear him breathe in softly in his sleep. I touched his cheek slight as he opened an eye. I heard a noise behind me but before I could even see what it was I saw that terrified look on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke . . . what's wrong . . ." Sasuke didn't answer me, he looked to terrified to say anything at all, I just then felt a pain in my stomach and I felt it lightly and it felt warm.

"What . . . BLOOD!!!" There were streams of blood on my hand and it was dark red, the blood dripped down to the ground staining the ground. Oh my god, what . . . happened? I started blacking out and I fell to the ground facing Itachi above me, he was grinning so horrible that it scared me. I saw his sward that he was waving in front of me, showing me that it had my blood soaking it shiny texture. I couldn't really hear anything now; I was fading away like a lost memory. The last thing I saw before I drifted away completely was Sasuke beautiful innocent upset face looking down at me. Then I couldn't see him anymore, and I was gone from the world of good and bad memories.

I found myself floating away in my special dream land where I have escaped away to so many times before, it's been my friend. But this time it didn't look nice and beautiful like it usually does, the sky was dark and grey and it was raining on my face. I watched the darkness around me floating around so, I've said goodbye.

I don't understand what's going on . . . why am I here again and why does it look different? What happened to Itachi and Sasuke . . . Oh my god . . . he stabbed me and I blacked out then . . . I'm here . . . what's going on here? Shouldn't I be dead, I guess I'm not for some reason I wonder what that reason is?

"NARUTO!!!" I heard someone yell my name out to me, but I paid no attention to it and ignored it. I was now floating in total darkness now; I couldn't see anything but the blackness.

"Naruto!!!" Someone yelled out again and I barley caught the voice that time but I recognized it now . . . it was Sasuke's voice! But for some reason I didn't care, I slightly lifted my head but leaned it back down.

"Naruto won't you wake up . . . I'm so sorry . . . I love you . . . please wake up . . ." Sasuke's voice reached out to me again and I stood up listening. What is he talking about . . . am I asleep, dead? What has happened?

"Naruto wake up . . . please . . . I can't afford to lose you . . ." Sasuke . . . he seems so upset, what is going on, why is everything black around me? Maybe I can reach out to Sasuke . . . maybe I can reach out to the real world.

"Sasuke!" I called out but nothing happened, the darkness was still around me and all I could hear was Sasuke. Now it sounded like he was crying, even thought I couldn't see him I am almost positive that he was crying.

"Naruto, please you have to wake up . . . I'd kill myself if I ever lost you . . ." His sad voiced reached down to me and I stood up and lifted my head up at the sky and breathed in a couple of time before I yelled out as I thought to myself. No Sasuke don't kill yourself, I'm here well kind of I still don't know what is going on. I stared up at the total darkness in the sky.

" . . . S-A-S-U-K-E ! ! ! ! ! ! !" I screamed out as loud as I could till the point where my throat.

"N-A-R-U-T-O ! ! ! ! ! !" I heard Sasuke's voice once more as I lay in his lap staring up in his endless eyes; I watched the tears welled up and fall to my face. I still laid there with confusion; I cocked an eyebrow at Sasuke as I wiped his tears away. "Oh my god Naruto, you're awake . . . I was so worried that I had lost you . . ." Sasuke had hugged me with his head snuggled in my chest; I felt his warm tears on my chest.

"Huh? What are you talking about Sasuke . . . Oh my god that's right I was stabbed by Itachi and I blacked out!!!?" I screamed out thinking I knew what I was talking about, but apparently I didn't.

"Naruto what in the WORLD are you talking about, a bad dream maybe? You were in the woods and saw Sakura kiss me and you ran up that tree and as I tried to find you, you fell out. You must have hit your head hard on the ground because you were knocked out unconscious for about a week. The doctors said if you didn't wake up soon you would have to be put down. I am so relieved that you are okay now." I couldn't believe Sasuke's words that walked through my ears. Did I really imagine all of that happened this past week or so . . . prom . . . Itachi . . . being stabbed in the back . . . did all of that really not happen?

Continuing to Chapter 14 part 2

NaruSasu is it real?

Chapter four: Final Love

Part2

I sat in the hospital bed staring at what disgusted me the most, that horrible white ceiling that I have had to stare up at for the 3rd day in a row now and I was sooo BOARED. I was planning on drifting away into a dream world where I could see flowers and clouds. But now I'm worried that if I do drift away then I will go back to what I thought was real and leave Sasuke here alone. I couldn't allow that to happen, is it real? Any of this now, how do I know what real is . . .

"Naruto!" I heard Sasuke yell my name out as he walked into my room with roses and set them on the table next to me and sat in the chair and leaned in close to my head. His flawless raven hair sparkled in the sun light that shined on him gracefully.

"What?" I answered back at him, pretending to smile but I think Sasuke could see right through it so I should have just frowned anyways but I think that would have been rather selfish of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly to me as he stroked my hair behind my ears, I noticed that Sasuke jerked his hand imminently away as soon as his hand touched my cheek. His pale face flushed with a light red and he looked down at the ground waiting for me to answer.

"Nothing" I lied.

"You're lying," Sasuke frowned at me, I could see the sadness shaking in his eyes, I was right he could see right past my smile.

"Naruto, I have known you long enough to be able to tell when you're pretending to smile so just tell me please, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked me with one of the saddest faces I have ever seen him make; it was almost hard to watch. Right as I was about to say something so Sasuke, the door to my room stored open. I watched people rush into the room pushing Sasuke to the side and everyone was at my bed, Ino, Gaara, Shino, Lee, Shika, and even Sakura. Actually Sakura was the one that seemed the most upset. She sat at the end of the bed crying her emerald eyes out.

"N-Naruto, I am sooo sorry really I am sorry please, please, please forgive me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's all my fault, that you were in a coma it's my fault if I didn't happen to kiss Sasuke as you walked by everything would be PERFERCT but no I just had to be a bitch!" I don't think I've ever seen Sakura so upset before and it made me feel good because Sakura always makes fun of me and here she is crying because she thinks me getting into a coma was all her fault. This actually really amused me that I actually see Sakura crying and . . . Oh my god her and Ino were holding hands! What the hell.

"Sakura really it's okay, I am all better now and everything. Don't worry about a thing I am fine." Sakura smiled and we all talked for a few hours, it was nice to know that the relationships that happened in my dream coma thing were happening in real life. Sakura and Ino went to prom together and Gaara and Lee are dating and Shika and Temari have gone on a few dates now. It was all really great and it was nice to be with friend to talk to and not me sad floating away in a dream that didn't exist. But something was still bothering me and I couldn't even make out what was bothering me. Wait, where did Sasuke go? He's not here he's gone! Where . . . why did he leave . . . NO SASUKE!!!

"Goodness Naruto when you were in your Coma it was like you were in a totally different world . . ." Ino said lightly to me.

"What? Uhh yeah . . . ha ha . . . a dream . . . of course . . ." I tried to laugh off to everybody till tears came streaming to my eyes and I started crying and cried and cried till the nurse came in and got everybody to leave. I was alone again crying in a soft place in the room wondering where Sasuke was wondering if this was even real if I was real if life was real. The nurses walked back in to try and calm me down but it just wasn't working and she finally said that I could go home and maybe being home from being in a coma would make me feel better. So I did I hurried home before anymore questions were asked, OR even before the nurse and doctor try to change their minds and make me stay.

I walked into my house and it was very strange to walking into my room that was the same room in my dream and real life but it just didn't feel the same. Her it feels warms but this weird feeling in my stomach that starting jumping up and down like it's excited for something but there isn't really anything to be excited for, was there? I think I just need to get some sleep I've been way too stressed to even think about something like this. I sat down on my bed staring at a picture of me and Sasuke when we were in middle school, Sasuke had a straight face and was staring at me out of the corner of his eyes and I was leaning on him smiling like I used to smile. I blushed when I stared down closer in the picture and noticed that Sasuke's hand was brushing up against mine in the picture. I wonder if I was in love with Sasuke ever sense we first met and I never knew it.

Right as I sat the picture back down on the table, there were loud thumps on my window and it startled me where I almost fell to the ground till I Noticed that there was someone at my window and not just anybody it was SASUKE!!!

"Sasuke!" I yelled out as I ran over to the window and opened it as fast as I could, Sasuke face was all red and he was panting and he was tired because as soon as I opened the window he fell right through it and landed on top of me. Both of our eyes winded with surprise and we both wanted to shove away but the connection that we felt as soon as our bodies touched, and intertwined with each other was like a lustful feeling that didn't want to go away. I stared deep into Sasuke's endless dark eyes and he stared back into mine, I could see the wanting in them like a black hole that would suck me in for another ever so lasting kiss that I have once felt when it was raining on our faces. I lifted my hand up to touch Sasuke's soft cheek and stroked it feeling its smoothness. My hand moved its way slowly up the raven's back till it reached the back of Sasuke's neck. His eye's softened when he felt my hand on the back of his neck. I watched as he closed his eyes and leaned into kiss me; it was a very slow movement. His lip came slowly and right before he went in for the "kiss" I felt his breath on my lips, at the point of my eyes were closed to the pressing of his lips on mine.

This was one of the best feelings that anyone could ever feel, I moved my head to the side some to get that kiss perfect and it was a soft sweet perfect kiss that could feel vanishing my loneness into a cloud that would float away into that world where I once lived in. I felt so warm when Sasuke's body was pressing against mine, it was felt so well and like nothing I have ever felt before. Sasuke slowly pulled away and as he pulled away he pulled me up with him where I stood right in his face where I felt his breath in my neck as he kissed it. I led out a moan in the process of Sasuke's lovingness and I reached up towards Sasuke's and, he was wearing a white button up shirt with a tie. I stood there for a moment then pulled him closer to my bed with his tie and I yanked it off and started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off and threw it across the floor.

I stroked the outline of his muscles and kissed him in deeply for a moment, and that's was when the fire lit, I was heated up, and so was Sasuke. The raven had already unzipped my jacket and flung it across the room then lifted my shirt up and tossed it across the room as well. We both had fire inside, I pushed Sasuke down on the as I laid on top of him as our skin touched bring me to a series of kisses as I kisses my way up to his lips. When I finally reached Sasuke's mouth our tongues started playing with each other. They danced and intertwined to the heat of each other for a while till I finally pulled away for a breath and it wasn't a long breath because Sasuke pulled me back down for another and so we did another around of deep butterfly kisses. Sasuke randomly stopped me in the middle of it and he stared down in my eyes, he looked worried.

"Naruto?" He asked

"Yeah" I answered.

"You never told me why you were sad earlier . . ." I couldn't even believe it Sasuke actually remembered that whole mess and wants to finish.

"Sasuke really what had me troubled was the fact I thought that THAT dream place was the real and world and I am all of a sudden back and everything is good . . . but what if that was the REAL world and this is the fake world trying to confuse me and I'm actually dying and . . . and . . . what if you disappear!!!" I couldn't believe what happened after that because it's what completely changed my life; Sasuke pulled me back down with him as he locked me into a huge bear hug.

"Naruto don't worry, I'm not going anywhere and you're defiantly not going anywhere either . . . nope I will not allow it." He whispered into my ear giving me a strange vibe but I liked it.

"B-B-B-u-t . . . how can I believe that . . . how this can be proven to me . . . Is it real?" I tried to make an excuse we could go back to here we stopped but Sasuke had something else in plan something better much better. I looked up at him and he had a huge grin on his face and he striped my pants off of me leaving me to only boxers and I caught on to what was going on so I did the same to as he slip my boxers off exposing me to the air. I fell on the mattress as Sasuke leaned over me and whispered in my ear from behind.

"You say you want me to prove to you that this life here is REAL, It's done like this." What I felt at that moment was similar to what I have felt when Itachi had done this but this was completely different, it felt good and nice and not painful . . . maybe a little painful but nothing like when Itachi tried it, maybe this was because I love Sasuke. Finally when Sasuke pushed in harder than the last few I let out this huge moan that it echoed in my bedroom. Sasuke finally released me and he laid right next to me as I panted, then once I caught my breath again I leaned onto of Sasuke and started liking his neck and every time I touched his neck he giggled and I liked the sound. I finally came to my conclusion to kiss his neck and it was almost like a bit his neck too but Sasuke sure seemed to like that because he let out a moan. I finally moved behind Sasuke as I kissed his ear as I entered Sasuke to hear his moan come loose every time there was a thrust , I would go back and forth and it felt GREAT oh my god why I haven't I ever done this before, story of my life. I moved my hands down to Sasuke's crouch and started stroking it and hearing the moans of the raven come loose another series of moans till I felt a strange liquid stream down my hand. I pulled away from Sasuke and leaned on top him where I was staring into his dark eyes. Sasuke leaned forward me for the kiss and I strongly kissed him back where our tongues danced again. I had my hands pinning down Sasuke as we kissed for a long while; this was probably the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me.

A few hours passed because we were both tired as hell, I laid in Sasuke's arms as he stroked through my hair and I thought and I just realized something VERY important and it was very important! I have never told Sasuke that I loved him in this world, oh goodness why haven't I, I just guess I've never had the chance yet. I tilted my head up where I was glazing into his beautiful eyes again and I smiled as I liked his cheek.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I need to tell you something that I've never told you here in this world and not in my dream world . . ." I started.

"He he, what is it?" My beautiful lover asked me in a soft voice.

"I'm so sorry I never told you before . . . I love you Sasuke, more than anything else in the world and any world for this fact. Anyhow I love you and I'm glad that you have always been here for me and you have and it's nice to know that I fell in love with my best friend. I love you Sasuke." I looked at Sasuke's face to see that his expression changed to a sweet smile and he whispered in my ear.

"Naruto I'm so glad to hear that, I've been in love with you ever sense we first met and I mean out first greeting at school when we first kissed by accident but I sure as hell didn't want that to go away. But then it did because you liked Hinata and I would watch you helping as best as I can to make you happy and I FINALLY won you over. Oops I didn't mean for that to sound so weird he he." Sasuke trailed off as I watched him blush deeply and watching him blush made me blush too.

"Oh Sasuke I had no idea but here we are now and you are the one that showed what is real."

This was very true in my part of the story Sasuke is the person that changed my life, changed me. I used to be this sad boy that would sit in the back of class and put that fake smile on as I would drift away to land in my head that would comfort me when I was upset or confused or anything at all. I used to believe that nobody else was real and I was the puppet of some person making my whole life fake for me. I learned something out of this whole experience, maybe drifting away wasn't such a good thing after all I mean I drifted away so much to where I actually believed that the dream world was the real world after all and Sasuke is the one that rescued me from that world rescued me from everything from the horrible depths of the darkness of my bad dreams. As I though and gazed into Sasuke's wonderful eyes we kissed and endless kiss of life and hope and everything.

Is this real? I would ask myself . . . is anything real at all, yes this was real and I know that it's real because I experienced something that saved me from myself, feeling true love someone who saved me.

Is it real . . . Yes it is real . . . life is real . . . love is real . . . Sasuke is real . . . I was real

I love him

The end


End file.
